


Saved

by SoftEdgedStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheesiness, Fluff, M/M, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftEdgedStars/pseuds/SoftEdgedStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is constantly confronted by a mysterious group, and when they try to finish the job, he runs into Sollux. Soon they are both back at Sollux's hive and Eridan is taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help me

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know why I'm even posting this.) More chapters to come later. If you find any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please tell me!  
> ((I have changed my username to Queen_of_Erisol))

Your heart was beating fast in your chest. You could hear footsteps. They're going to find me! You dared to open your eyes, and you heard them coming your way. You turned and ran as fast as you could, but they heard you, and they were following close behind. Your breath was becoming ragged, and your lungs were slowly emptying. They were gaining on you, and there wasn't anywhere left to hide. To make things worse, your body wasn't in the best shape, the last time you were cornered it didn't end well. Your arm was still broken, and there were bandages wrapped around it. Your abdominal area was covered in cuts and bruises, and you hadn't had time to clean yourself up properly. It hurt to run, but you had to! You started panting, and as you turned the corner you saw him. You were scared out of your mind, and forgot that this was the last person who would help you. You gasped "Please, they're comin'! They're goin' to kill me, I'm beggin' you, please help me!" He looked at you in surprise, and that was when they finally found you. You whipped around and stared in fright, you couldn't even move anymore. You fell to your knees, and felt the edges of your eyes begin to water. You were through. They were going to kill you. You didn't brace yourself like you did last time. You simply stopped and gave up. You closed your eyes and thought of the one you loved, you at least wanted to die thinking about someone who makes you happy. You heard feet scraping the gravel, but you felt nothing. You looked up and saw him standing in front of you. He clenched his fists and growled "Don't come any clother to him." They looked between the two of you, obviously wondering if you were worth going through an extremely talented psionic. They turned heel and ran the way they came, and he turned to you, worried. He knelt down and inspected your face and arms, gently helping you up. You grimaced in pain and he tensed up slightly. At this point it could have been just your imagination. He asked you a bunch of questions about who those people were, what they wanted with you, but you couldn't respond. You didn't know why they were trying to kill you, and even thinking about them made streams of violet run down your face. There were faded tracks from hours before, and they intertwined with each other. His face softened and he asked if you were okay. Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are most definitely not okay. He wordlessly slings your unbroken arm over his shoulder and guides you forward. Your face turns a light shade of purple, and you adjust to him perfectly. He's a little taller than you, but it doesn't matter at all. You don't know where you're going, but as long as you aren't alone you're a hundred percent fine with it. You were glad that he had turned up when he did, but you never expected him to help you. Not at all. On many occasions it was apparent that he disliked you. You wondered what he was getting out of this. On your way to wherever you were going, he constantly asked how you were doing, and found several ways to make it a little more comfortable for you. You were confused as to why he hadn't dropped you onto the sidewalk and left, he had had many opportunities. You shook any thoughts you were having away, it definitely wasn't for the reason you wanted it to be. He stopped abruptly, and let go of you. You frowned a little as he walked in front of you, opening the door to a hive. HIS hive. He came back and pulled you inside, tugging on your arm gently. You sat down and he walked somewhere into the darkness. A light came on above your head, and he returned with a wet cloth and some bandages. He sat next to you, pulling up your sleeve and unraveling the hastily made cast. Your arm was slightly swollen, and there were traces of blood. It was bent abnormally, and he looked at you quickly before apologizing. He pressed the place where the bone was making your arm look strange, and pushed it back into place. It was even more painful than breaking your arm in the first place, and you couldn't hold in the tears. They ran down your face, and you bit your lip hard, trying to endure it. When it was over, he apologized again, and avoided looking into your eyes. He busied himself by cleaning the blood, and very gingerly re-wrapping your arm in fresh bandages. He finally looked at you again and studied your body. Without warning, he took off your scarf and pulled up your shirt. You blushed furiously, but he didn't notice. He was pale, and staring at the many wounds covering your front and back. He put your shirt next to him, and cleaned every cut he could find. After the blood was wiped away, he wrapped your abdominal in a roll of bandages, like the one on your arm. It was still sore, but it felt a little better. You were a mess, and most of your clothes were too, not to mention you were exhausted. All you wanted to do was curl up on his couch and sleep. You hadn't been able to sleep for a while, even the smallest sounds kept you awake. You whispered "Sollux?" as he looked up at you. You wanted to stay here for the night, but you didn't know if he'd think you were crazy or not. "What?" he replied, tiling his head questioningly. "Can I sleep here? It's really hard to sleep in my hiv-ve alone, and I don't w-want to hav-ve to w-walk all the w-way there..." you cut yourself off and leaned back against the couch, wondering how long it would take to get home alone like this. He seemed to be surprised, which you expected. "Are you crazy? Of courthe, you shouldn't be out there alone like thith." Your face broke into a grin. "Th-thank you!" He looked at your shirt for a moment, and turning back to you he said "Do you want to borrow a shirt? Your'th ith covered in blood..." You flushed a bit and nodded. He laughed and went upstairs to find you a shirt, with you staring off after him, smiling like an idiot. When he came back you slipped into the tee he gave you, and you brought the collar up to your face. It smelled just like him, and you closed your eyes and lay down. You were drifting into sleep, but you didn't want to leave Sollux alone abruptly like this. You whisper another "Thank you" before finally knocking out.


	2. Adventure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan wakes up and and explores while waiting for Sollux to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing will probably update every day. t(=H=t)

When you woke up the next morning, he was gone. You looked around and found that he was nowhere in sight. You assumed he had just gone upstairs to sleep, but as time passed, you started getting worried. You finally regained your common sense and checked the time. It was pretty early, and you didn't expect him to be a morning person. Your whole body was sore, but you still managed to get up and walk/limp through the room. You explored the hive slowly, pausing occasionally. You made it to the kitchen, and sat down, looking around at everything. There were various things spread around, and you wanted to clean up but that would be stupid and creepy at the same time. Plus your arm was broken, that would probably be a good reason not to. You sighed, bored already. He wouldn't wake up for a while, you knew that much. You couldn't do much other than walk around, and you didn't even walk, you limped. It wasn't pleasant. You stared at the wall for a good five minutes before you had had enough. You looked at the ceiling and groaned, getting up to limp/walk back to the couch. You plopped down and proceeded to amuse yourself by tossing your scarf into the air, with your good arm of course, then catching it and repeating the cycle. You got tired quickly, and decided to explore the rest of the place. You slowly climbed the steps and walked around the narrow hallways. There were two doors, one shut tightly and the other slightly opened. You assumed that the closed one was locked, so you carefully opened the other one. It was a little hard, and when you looked inside you found that the room was covered in honey, half gluing the door to the floor. Well then. There was an array of wires and cables everywhere connected to two really big beehive-like things. The honey seemed to flow from there, and there were purple bees buzzing around it. Before you had a chance to see anything else, you heard an irritated groan, and you quickly pulled the door almost closed, turning and slowly making your way down the stairs. You paused, listening carefully, and when all was quiet you let out a breath. You were lucky. He probably didn't wake up, it was just in his sleep. You hadn't realized it was his room(even though you should have suspected it) and you didn't want to seem like some crazy stalker who watched people while they slept. Luckily you avoided it. You flopped onto the couch yet again and breathed a sigh of relief. You vowed to stay there until he woke up, so as not to run into any more trouble. You rested your arm on your stomach and glanced at the time again. You really hadn't slept that long, maybe three or four hours? You closed your eyes and before you knew it you were asleep again.


	3. Awaken he who lithpth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux wakes up and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter  
> woooo  
> Sudden change of point of view  
> also worst chapter summary  
> (these chapters end in similar ways hmmmm)

After your rude awakening, you lay in bed for about an hour, and finally got up to go downstairs. You didn't want to think about the desperation in his voice when he begged for help last night, or the wounds you tended to all over his body. You shook your head and walked out of your room, glancing at the locked door on the other side of the hallway. It was stupid to lock it anyway, it was pretty much an empty room. You were debating what to do with it, but for now you just kept some things there. Like a storage room almost. Down the stairs, around the room, onto the couch. He was asleep again, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. His face was calm, trailed with tears from last night. You grimaced, looking at his arm. Sighing, you tried to remember what happened, how lucky it was that you happened to be walking around that night. You started thinking about what could have happened to him had he been alone outside that night. You bit your lip and focused on him instead, noticing how his face was lightly dusted with color, and he was holding on to the edge of the t-shirt you lent him. He was smiling in his sleep, and it made you happy. You stared at him longingly, waiting until he woke up. It would take a while, but the dark circles under his eyes told you to leave him be. His glasses were still on, so you carefully removed them and put them on the table. A little later, you started drifting off, but he moved in his sleep. He leaned against you, resting his head on your shoulder placing one (unbroken) hand on yours. He showed no intention of moving, mostly because he was asleep, so you just stilled yourself and let him wake up on his own. A little later, you noticed that he was a little warm, so you decided to check his temperature. You got up to go find a thermometer, careful not to disturb him too much, and when you came back he was awake, blinking and looking around. When his eyes rested on you, you thought you saw them brighten a little. They were beautiful, the same color as the sky between day and night, the part where the farthest reaches of the sun blend in and start to surrender to the darkness. You didn't understand why you were so infatuated, but you didn't want to seem weird so you blinked and walked up to him. You told him to say "Ahh." and he obeyed, allowing you to plop the thermometer into his mouth. After a few minutes, it beeped, and he told you his temperature was at 103 degrees. It was warmer than it should be, so you gave him a blanket, commanding him to lie down while you went online to see what you should do. He got up a few times to check on you, and every time you looked over he would leave. You didn't get it, but after the fourth time you had decided to try your best to make him soup without burning down your kitchen. When you got downstairs he was staring at the wall, which you found kind of weird, so you decided to take the most appealing path by sneaking up behind him. You lay your chin on his head and said "Hello" watching with pure delight as he froze and let out a silent scream. His eyes were wide with terror, so you lay your arms over his shoulders onto his stomach protectively, saying with slight amusement "It'th only me." He took a deep breath and look backwards at you with an accusing stare. He didn't say anything, so you poked his nose and watched him get frustrated, hiding your laugh so as not to strain him further. He tensed up and moved a hand to his broken arm, and you, of course, immediately asked if you'd hurt him. He shook his head "The only thing you did w-was give me a minor heart attack." You laughed, and he smiled weakly. It tugged at your heart for some reason to see how drained he was, but you got up and went to make him something to eat. You had cans of soup, and since you were awful at cooking, you picked one and heated it up. It was tomato soup, the kind with random letters in it. Yes you knew it was cheesy, yes it was also childish, but you had no idea what type of soup he liked, and no one could hate alphabet soup.  
No one.  
So you handed him a bowl full, and lay back, staring at everything. Your eyes went back and forth across the ceiling, restless. Occasionally you'd look back at him. When he finished eating, you asked if he wanted anything. "N-no, just... stay here." was his reply. You happily consented, taking his bowl to the kitchen. Coming back you realized the strangeness of his request, until you saw him fidgeting nervously while glancing at the door. He was scared. Very scared. He looked like he expected his pursuers to burst through the door and seize him. You picked up a chair and pressed it to the door, securing it. He stared at you, watching your every move. You felt warm under his gaze, feeling your skin burn. Luckily he didn't seem to notice. Once you were satisfied with the door, you checked the windows, just for good measure. They seemed shut tight enough. He watched you the whole time. It made you a little uneasy, but he seemed to have calmed down. You wrapped him tightly in the blanket, to keep him feeling secure, and you sat down next to him on the sofa. He smiled, and you were sure that he wouldn't want to leave soon. You didn't want him to, either, to your surprise. He giggled and said "W-wow-w I feel like a grub." He looked pretty comfortable, even if he was embarrassed. You thought it was kind of cute, with his face half buried in the blanket. His violet eyes were smiling at you, and you couldn't help but turn a little yellow. Just a little. You immediately smacked that down mentally and proceeded to be hit by the strangeness of the situation.You turned and checked his head for any wounds to indicate brain damage. It could also be blood loss but he would be woozy and light-headed and as far as you could tell he wasn't. He looked at you, confused, and put on a weird pose in response to your touch. You pulled away slowly, not having found any visible wounds. "Did you hurt your head?" was the answer you offered. He responded by looking at you with a slightly hurt expression, as if you'd insulted him. He looked away and shook his head, and for some reason you felt guilty. He pulled the blanket closer to himself and shivered. You thought he might tear up soon, you knew he felt awful so you couldn't blame him. He was so adorable... god don't think that! You just wanted to hug him but that would run the risk of you hurting him and seeming mentally unstable. At the same time he looked so upset... you just didn't get any of this. You were never really a people person before... especially not around him. He made you feel weird inside, and when you fought it just got worse. You were confused. You didn't like fighting, but the words and actions just happened, like blurs. That was what confused you about this whole situation. You just didn't know. Your attention snapped back to the present as you heard him cough. Immediately you said "Are you alright?" and he glanced at you. He looked at you for a moment and nodded, closing his eyes and lying back. He looked so tired... You brushed his hair our of his face carefully, and hesitated a bit before planting a kiss on his forehead. He simply looked up at you and turned the same color as the sky if you looked at it right now. His fins dropped downwards and started wiggling a bit, you definitely did NOT find that adorable nope not at all not the cutest thing you've ever seen HAHAHA who told you that??? Not me. Nope.  
...  
fuck you it's really cute okay  
He sort of... retreated you could say into the blanket and all you could see were his eyes and fins, and the fins were just flapping gently and you just wanted to hug him and NEVER LET GO.  
God you're starting to act really weird... even for you. You started thinking you might be the one who hit your head, not him. You got up to go upstairs, because the windows and door down here were locked, and you'd feel stupid opening them again. You ran up the stairs and opened the window in your room, sticking your head out of it and shivering. It was freezing outside, but hopefully you would wake up a little. The wind whipped around your face, and you pulled your glasses off to avoid them getting blown away. Your hair was getting more messed up than usual if that was physically possible, but you didn't actually care at the moment. You flopped onto your bed after a while and you rubbed your temples. Hopefully you weren't going to get a migraine soon. You felt disoriented, and tired for some reason. You trudged downstairs again, trying to act like everything was normal. You collapsed onto the couch next to him and lay your head on what you assumed to be his lap. You were kind of sure. Somehow you made it look like an accident. Go you. You were satisfied with his reaction, and proceeded to feel really tired. You didn't actually sleep much the night before, come to think about it. So what the hell, you curled up against him. He was freaking out, you could tell, even though your eyes were closed. You simply smiled and tried to keep your laughter in. He winced, and you opened your eyes to see his face in pain. You got closer, sat up a bit, and started cuddling him senseless, careful not to aggravate his wounds. You were pretty much on top of him, and he was turning the brightest shade of purple you ever saw. His fins were wiggling like crazy, and you squeezed him gently. His warmth was comforting, and his breath grazed your face. You listened to him breathe, and slowly closed your eyes. You leaned on his good shoulder and kept one arm around his neck, resting one on your stomach. Soon, you were asleep.


	4. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles kisses giggles and such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

WHAT WAS HE DOING?! You were very flustered and your ear fins were twitching, like they always did when you were embarrassed. Why was he on you? Why did he kiss you before? Why was he hugging you? Questions flew through your mind, and now he was laying against you with his legs slung over your lap, sleeping. His chest was rising and falling slowly, and his face was soft and tired. You settled down, and started stroking his face gently. He smiled in his sleep, and you just wanted to kiss his perfect lips...   
no no NO! COD NO. That definitely CANNOT HAPPEN. You don't love him! Do you? Maybe?? Cod, you just don't get it. You feel strange around him, and he's not doing anything to make it better. God he was being so adorable, so fucking adorable. You wrapped your arms around him gently, so as not to wake him up, and hugged him before setting him down. You got up and covered him with the blanket, letting him sleep. He was so...calm. He had shadows under his eyes, probably from late nights gaming, and he was thinner than you, yet he seemed to be strong and alive. Every breath made him seem more... real. You stopped doubting yourself for a moment, and thought about how soft his lips looked. You touched them with your fingers. They were slightly chapped, but you frankly didn't give a damn. You bent over him and carefully brushed your lips onto his. Though he was asleep, you could feel his face warm up, and when you quickly pulled away, it was faintly flushed. You always claimed to hate the color of his blood, the color he was now, and you taunted him for it, yet it went so well with your own. You sat behind him, bending your knees above his body and gazing at him. Suddenly, tears dripped down your face and you started sobbing. Why? Why were you so messed up, why did everyone hate you, why did you have to be such a fool? You always tricked yourself into thinking that things were going well, into thinking that you were superior. You were nothing. You cried into your hands, trembling, feeling pain from your cuts, bites, bruises... heart. It hurt. You sobbed yourself dizzy, and your shaking seemed to disturb the sleeping troll beside you, causing him to wake up. You uncovered your eyes and quickly mumbled "I'm s-sorry for w-wakin' you up." but he didn't seem to mind. He sat up slowly and slumped against your side, putting his arms around you and squeezing gently. He whispered "It'th okay." and stared at you, frowning a bit. You stared back at him, rigid with shock, your cheeks and palms wet and stained violet. You hiccuped a few times, jumping up a bit. He then smiled sleepily, pressing his lips to the source of the stream. Your crying ceased, and he wiped your eyes, kissing your cheek when the tears were gone. For some reason, you stopped shaking and leaned against him, sore and lonely. He cuddled you gently as you shivered, cold, and he covered you both with the blanket. You were pressed against his warm body, and you smiled despite yourself. He smelled like honey and wire. You had no idea if that was even possible, but he spent so much time with computers and husktops that perhaps it stuck. He buried his face in your hair and laughed faintly. You nuzzled the chest of the slightly taller troll "Is anythin' w-wrong??" you mumbled, letting out more worry in your voice than you intended. He looked up from your hair, shaking his head as he began absentmindedly rubbing your horns. You blushed and a soft moan slipped out of your mouth. Immediately you bit your lip and his eyes widened in surprise. His lips curled up in a grin, and he bit one of your horns softly. You clutched his shirt, blushing furiously. "S-Sol... come on..." you whined. He kissed the place he bit, then kissed down to the corners of your mouth. Your lips parted slightly, and he pressed his mouth to yours. His tongue darted out and swiped across your lower lip, and you felt him smile a bit. "Nice chapthtick~" he chuckled, while you huffed indignantly. He kissed your cheek softly and was instantly forgiven. You did use a lot of chap-stick and yes it was flavored. You sucked your bottom lip a lot, and you preferred for it to not taste like ocean. You didn't do it around others, though, therefore you wouldn't have to re-apply your chap-stick while others were watching. Duh. He hummed quietly, and his chest vibrated slightly. You lay your head on the source of the faint rumbling, and your eyelids drooped. He rubbed your back, carefully avoiding bruises and cuts, making you sigh contentedly. You started mumbling softly, something like a lullaby. It stirred up memories from your grubhood, something like sleeping where the floorboards creaked in your hive. Storms made it shake and rumble somewhat, you always slept well when it was like that. Any rumble or buzz that you felt was enough to calm you down. You absolutely loved it. He hugged you and laughed, continuing to rub your back. You started purring, happy with the sudden amount of extremely affectionate attention you were receiving. He pressed his lips to your forehead, down the bridge of your nose to your lips. Soon, the two of you were kissing passionately. Your arms were on his chest, and his were around your waist. You held his face in your hands, both of you blushing crazily. His tongue was tracing yours, and you were moaning softly. You explored each other's mouths slowly, making quiet noises. When you finally pulled away, your mouths were connected by a thin strand of yellow and purple saliva. Your faces were extremely flushed, and your hearts were racing. You had no idea exactly what this meant. Of course you were naive to begin with, falling for him, but could he possibly be flushed for you? You looked down at the yellow symbol on his chest, until he tipped your face up with his fingers. He smiled lovingly and kissed your forehead, whispering "I love you." softly. He played with your fins and you tried to hold in your laughter. Your fins were extremely ticklish, and they fluttered at his touch. He stroked them and kissed them, as giggles slipped out of your mouth. The two of you were grinning, and you felt truly... happy. You kissed him softly one more time and said the words that had been on the tip of your tongue all day.   
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with thissssss  
> wooooooooo
> 
> if you're reading this now congratz  
> you're pretty great


End file.
